elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dog (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Dog's breed Can anyone tell which kind of breed the dog in Skyrim may represent? Or maybe just a guess? IPodged (talk) 01:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I did some research and found the Irish Wolfhound to be the most resembling one. IPodged (talk) 15:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think the Irish Wolfhound resembles the dogs in Skyrim very well, but they could be just hybrid dog breeds too. You don't get any hints in all of Skyrim about the dogs. I think they're hybrids but there are just so many dogs that some resemble each other too so I think we'll never be sure about it. :Arjen2 (talk) 15:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :The only "hybrid" dog is part wolf. They're just mutts. That "hybrid breed" thing is a scam. :They Might Be Bouviers...just guessing. : I am almost certain that the dogs in Skyrim were at least inspired by Irish Wolfhounds. I have seen a couple of irish wolfhounds close up in real life, The in game dogs have many similar features. Their size, fur and general look and build of the in game dogs are quite similar to the Irish wolfhounds I have seen in real life. (Jrjohnbarn (talk) 11:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC)). The "Wait" Command How long will a dog wait in 1 spot before he goes back home? Does it matter if he's waiting at my house, would that extend it? *Wait time approximately 3 days. Waiting in your home does not change the time frame, it did, however, change the return location for me with Meeko. After asking him to stay at Breezehome in Whiterun, but then returning after 3 days time, I found him wandering around in the town of Whiterun when I got back. Telling him to return home while in my home in Whiterun, caused him to leave and return to Meeko's shack. Dolgar (talk) 14:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) House Glitch Is there any known way to trigger the glitch that makes the dog stay in your home after you send tell it to go home (on the PS3)? Just thought it might be nice to have a dog in one of the larger homes. LongJohnSilver (talk) 01:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dawnguard Hounds Is it possible to have either Bran or Sceolang (or both) as pets for adopted children while remaining a vampire? (xbox 360) killa_beez14 (talk) 01:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Buying more dogs I bought Vigilence but he died and didn't realize he died until after I saved at that spot and he was following me to another location with my other followers. So, I wanted to know if there is anywhere else to buy a dog? KyranEllis KyranEllis (talk) 22:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 22:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not sure if you can buy more dogs, but you can recruit some of the stray dogs like Meeko, who can be found at Meeko's Shack, south of Solitude. LongJohnSilver (talk) 13:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC)